Because of Love
by animelover4242564
Summary: I skipped a lot of what happened in the actual series...and the age of Pan. But please enjoy anyway! This is a cute little story with Pan and Trunks. Reviews are appreciated. Hope you like it! I don't own anything :P
1. Chapter 1

**_~When we landed, all of our family was there to greet us. We returned the black-star dragon balls to Dende so they would be safe. We sent Grandpa to Namek to ask Parunga to return him to his normal self. When Grandpa returned, he was the crazy person I grew up knowing again, and he was taller than me. We all greeted him again with open arms. I was happy to have my normal grandfather back.~_**

I looked around at everyone. Trunks's family was here, Dende and Mr. Popo was here, my family was here, Uub was here, Krillin and his family was here. I have to admit, I was a little jealous, for the way Marron and Trunks were looking at each other. I wish I could get looked at that way from Trunks. What am I saying? I asked myself. I am Trunks's friend, nothing else. But, when ever he was around, my heart would beat faster and I would get very nervous. _Was I in love with Trunks?_ That was impossible.

I rode home with Papa and Mama. We headed back, and when we got there, I rushed into a nice hot bath. I could use the relaxation time. The trip to outer space was long and, well, even longer. I love that it's over now. Although I really would miss the adventures Grandpa, Trunks, Giru, and I would have. I scrubbed my body cleaned and washed my hair. By the time I got out, I had wrinkles all over my body from being in the bath for so long. It was a nice bath. I made my way to my bedroom, wrapped in a towel. I unpacked my bag before I got dressed. The image of Trunks and Marron flashed through my head.

"Supper Pan!" Mama called to me. I quickly gathered up my dirty clothes and got pajamas on. I threw my dirty clothes into a hamper as I ran downstairs by Papa and Mama. I sat at the table with my hair up in my towel. I looked at Papa and smiled. "So Pan, are you happy to be home?" Mama asked me as she gave me my plate.

"Yes, I am," I said as I began to eat. "Papa?" I looked up at my father sitting across from me.

"What is it Pan?" he asked me between bites of food.

"Can I train in the hyperbolic time chamber with you, like you did with Grandpa when you were young?" I asked with a stern look on my face.

"Sure, if it's okay with your mother," Papa said looking at Mama.

"I don't care," Mama said. "You can get a years worth of training in just one day of our time in the hyperbolic time chamber," Mama said. "Isn't that right Gohan?"

"Yes it is Videl. So we can go tomorrow if you want to Pan." Papa said looking at me. I smiled and held up a thumbs up.

"Can I go to Bulma's house after supper? It's been a year since I hung out with Bulla and I really want to...if it's okay," I asked looking at my parents.

"Sure sweetie," Mama said. She smiled at me and as soon as finished supper, I kissed them goodbye and went on my way. I walked out the front door and flew into the air. I made my way to West City, home of Capsule Corporation and the Briefs family, who headed Capsule Corp. I went to the front door of their house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Pan. Are you here to see Bulla?" Bulma asked when she opened the door.

"Yes ma'am. It's been a while since I've seen all of you, except for Trunks and Giru that is," I said with a smile.

"Yes it has Pan," she said as she motioned me to come in. "I think both my son and daughter are training with Vegeta," she started, "so they should be in the gravity room."

"Okay, thank you Bulma!" I said as I waved to her. I approached the door of the gravity room, and I heard Bulla and Trunks. They were fighting each other by the sounds of it. Vegeta didn't like it when training was interrupted, but I walked in anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked me as I walked in. The gravity was very heavy, but didn't seem to affect me too much. Bulla and Trunks stopped their training and looked at me.

"I came to see Bulla," I said as I looked at him.

"Well, if you want to take Bulla out of her training, you're going to have to make me bleed first," Vegeta said walking into the middle of the room. He powered up into his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. I looked at him and admired his power.

I powered up, but I wasn't able to go super. I hadn't yet found out how to call to the saiyan blood within my veins. I got ready to fight Vegeta. _This will only help you Pan._ I thought to myself. Vegeta rushed at me, and I dodged him and punched his side. "You're not half bad Pan," Vegeta said with a smile. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

I nodded at him. He came at me once again, and I saw an opening. I took this opportunity and launched toward Vegeta. I hit his nose hard with my fist. I felt it break under my knuckles. It started gushing blood and Vegeta picked up a towel and held it to his nose. "Why did you let me win Vegeta?" I asked him once he wiped up most of the blood.

"You haven't seen Bulla for a year, did you really think I wouldn't let you see her?" he said smiling at me. Which was weird...and he was being nice...very strange. I shook it off, and Bulla and I left. She told me she wanted to take a quick shower before we went out, so she did. We were in her room and a friend of her's called and asked if she wanted to come to a party.

"Can I bring a friend?" Bulla asked the person on the other line. I waited as Bulla finished her phone call and she explained what we were going to do. Her friend told her that she could bring a friend, as long as it wasn't me. So she was going to bring out my feminine side so I could go with her, because she didn't want to hurt my feelings. "Go pick any dress you want from the closet," Bulla said to me as she dug out a pair of boots.

"How about this one?" I said bringing a dress over.

"I like it," Bulla said. "Your hair has gotten long," she said brushing through it. By now, it was half way down my back. She french braided it and looked at me and smiled. She grabbed her dress and boots and handed me a pair of boots. We went to opposite sides of her room and changed. I put on the dress I picked out. It was a low cut dress with sparkles and it was purple. It was strapless, and I could fill it because I had grown over time. I slid the boots on and they went up to my knees. They were black, and I had to lace them up from the bottom to top.

Bulla sat me down on the bed and started rummaging through her makeup bag. She pulled out eye liner and applied it to my eyes. Then she took out a shade of eyeshadow that was a shade lighter than my dress. She put that on me, then handed me a tube of sparkly pink lip gloss. I put some on and Bulla finished with herself.

We got ready to leave when there was a tap at Bulla's bedroom door. "Bulla? I'm coming in," I heard Trunks say. He opened the door and saw me. He blushed a tiny bit and just stared into my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Is This the Start of Love?

Trunks looked up and down my body. He was speechless, and Bulla couldn't help but laugh. He looked over at her and made an angry face at her. "Do you like what you see big brother?" Bulla asked as she continued to snicker.

"Pan...I've never seen you dressed like a girl before. You look pretty," Trunks said kindly smiling at me.

"Thanks Trunks," I said blushing and looking down. Bulla nudged me his way and I tripped over my own feet and started falling. Trunks caught me before I hit the ground and we locked eyes. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine. It was lovely.

"Well, I'm going to a party. Don't have too much crazy fun you two," Bulla said as she waved goodbye to us and flew out the window.

"I have a feeling my sister is smarter than I give her credit for," Trunks said helping me back up.

"You mean she had that entire thing planned out?" I asked looking out the window.

"I think so," Trunks said. He looked at me again, and then his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he asked the person on the other line. It was Marron, but I knew Trunks didn't want me to know that. He excused himself from Bulla's room and told me to go to his. He walked the opposite direction of me and talked to Marron.

I entered Trunks's room. I saw papers everywhere. He was bombarded with work. I cleaned some off the bed and looked through them. I saw different blue prints and contracts. I'm only 15, but I could understand most of this situation with the papers. Before I left with Grandpa and Trunks, Bulma was teaching me a lot of things.

I looked at more papers. It seemed he was in a situation with another company and they were accusing Trunks of stealing an idea from them. I looked at even more papers. I found an original copy of the idea Trunks supposedly stole from them. It had Trunks's grandpa's signature on it. It was authentic. They couldn't touch this idea.

I looked at even more papers. I organized them all according to the dates received. I went through them again, and I found something interesting. It was an email from the head of the other company. I don't think Trunks saw this. I made my way through it once more. I figured it out. Maybe Trunks would be happy I did. It looks like he wasn't getting anything else because of this.

I found another email, but this one was from Marron. I read it. I cried a little, then realized I was wearing makeup so it smeared down my face. Trunks was walking down the hall, so I went back to the other papers after I set that one on his desk. I had them spread out across his bed so I could see all of them better. "What are you doing?" Trunks asked me as he came in. He looked at me then got a sad expression. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked coming by me.

"I'm not crying," I said as I shuffled through the papers.

"Yes you are Pan," Trunks said sitting on the floor in front of me.

"I was, I'm not now so just drop it okay?" I said as I picked up the email from the other company. "They can't sue you for anything, not since I found this. Did you ever read this?" I asked him as I handed it to him.

"No. I don't remember ever seeing this," Trunks said reading it. "I hadn't realized he threatened me. Thank you Pan," he said pulling his phone out. He called the Capsule Corp lawyer. They spent a good ten minutes on the phone. I couldn't help but cry a little more. I don't know why I'm letting Trunks being with Marron bother me. Trunks is like, 15 years older than I am. He's too old for me, but, I still find that I'm in love with him.

Trunks looked over at me, but I paid no attention. I was looking at the stars in the sky. Trying to forget everything, trying to imagine what it will be like to train with Papa. Trunks was still talking on the phone, but I could tell he was staring at me. He seemed worried. He looked around at his desk, and saw the email from Marron. He read it and smiled. My heart shattered more.

Trunks got done talking on the phone and came over by me. He, too, looked out into the night sky. I could feel it when he looked at me. "That email," he started, "you saw it didn't you? The one from Marron?" I nodded. I couldn't lie to Trunks. He was my best friend. The only friend I had that accepted me and my saiyan blood. "Please, don't let that bother you Pan," Trunks said turning around and leaning against the wall.

"i wasn't letting it bother me," I said trying to hide the fact that that was a lie. I could tell he knew the truth, but I didn't want him too. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Sure you weren't," he said. He opened the window and flew out into the sky. I followed, but then I remembered I was wearing a dress. I hesitated a bit, then remembered my other clothes were in Bulla's room. I flew to her window, and it was still open, so I went in. Trunks looked in from the window and I threw the dress off, without realizing he was there. I was turned around so he couldn't see anything. I changed into my other clothes.

Trunks came in and took Bulla's makeup remover off her dresser and the tissues. He came over to me and removed the makeup from my face. I went into Bulla's bathroom and washed my face off with water so I didn't smell like chemicals.

Trunks went to the window and waited. I came out and he jumped into the air and started to fly. I came to the window and jumped. We flew into the night sky above the city. I flew in the direction of the mountains, because I was going to a place I called mine. I don't think anyone else knew about my place in the mountain. It was a cave in the side, covered by a waterfall. Inside the cave was tunnels and one of them lead into a cavern with a freshwater pond. It was so clear, and pretty.

Trunks never asked where we were going, but just silently followed me. I landed on the outside of the waterfall. I knelt down by the edge of the pond it was filling. Trunks landed next to me and I looked up at him. He smiled and knelt by me. I pushed him in and went around the waterfall into the cave. I could hear him calling my name. He didn't know where I disappeared to.


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Me

I waited a little bit longer. Then I called out to Trunks. "Pan? Where are you? Where did you go?" I heard him yell.

"Walk behind the waterfall," I called out. I could see his body as he approached the waterfall. He held his hand out, I think to make sure he wouldn't fall and to make sure I wasn't standing right there. He came in and looked around.

"Pan? Where are you?" he asked. I looked at him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave. I hesitated to get closer to him, but I made up my mind. I walked over and took his hand. "Is that you Pan?" he asked.

"Yes it's me. Who else would be?" I asked him. I led him over toward the wall, where I had a table with a lamp on it. I flipped the switch and a warm orange light illuminated the cave. I looked around and saw my books and magazines all over the place. "Sorry about the mess," I said blushing and looking at the pictures on the wall.

Trunks looked around in amazement. "When did you have time to do all of this? " he asked looking at my bookshelf and around the rest of the cave.

"Gradually over time. I come here when I want to get away from everything. The last time I was here was before we left. Everyone was calling me a child and saying the mission was for grown ups only," I said as I picked up the books and put them back on the bookshelf. I could tell Trunks's eyes were on me. It didn't help that I shed a few tears remembering what I went through.

"I was part of those people too," he said smirking toward the floor of the cave. Trunks was a good twelve years older than me, but I still somehow fell in love with him. I looked over at him, and couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry to cut this trip a little short, but I'm training with Papa tomorrow so I should probably get home to get some sleep," I said.

"Oh, well when can I see you again?" Trunks said helping me to my feet.

"In a day or so," I said. He looked at me with a...sad expression on his face. "I'm training in the hyperbolic time chamber."

"Well that makes sense. I guess I better get caught up with work too," he said chuckling. I smiled at him. I plunged us into darkness and I carefully led him out of the cave again. I told him goodbye, and we flew off in opposite directions.

I got back home and went into my bedroom after telling Papa and Mama goodnight. I crawled into my bed and covered up. I drifted off to sleep, where Trunks was waiting for me.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Papa and Mama fighting. I never heard them fight before. I listened a bit longer before I realized they weren't fighting, but celebrating something. I got dressed and made my way to the bathroom where I brushed my hair and threw my bandana on my head and tied it. I then made my way to the kitchen.

"That's great news Videl!" Papa said to Mama. I looked at them with a questioning look. I never saw them this happy before.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down in front of my plate.

"Would you be okay with the idea of a baby sister or brother?" Papa asked me. My eye lit up with joy.

"Mama? Are you pregnant?" I asked, ready to explode out of my seat.

"Yes Pan, I'm pregnant," she said looking at me and smiling.

"Yay! I'm going to be a big sister!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"See Videl? I told you she would be happy," Papa said taking Mama's hand.

"Papa? Are we still going to train?" I asked as I ate.

"Of course we are Pan," he said finishing his coffee.

"Do I need to pack a lot?" I asked.

"No, we are just going in with training clothes. We don't want to take anything, because we don't want to take up a lot of space."

"Okay, I'll just bring my training stuff then," I said going up to pack. I packed what I needed, along with a picture of the whole group. Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, the Son family, Grandpa H, Buu, Bee, the Briefs family, Uub, Krillin and his family, Turtle, Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi. I looked at it, before stuffing it in my bag.

Papa and I waved goodbye to Mama as we flew into the air. We flew to Kami's lookout and Mr. Popo showed us the way to the hyperbolic time chamber. He wished us good luck with our training, and closed the door behind us. "Ok," Papa started, "the first thing we are going to do, is train you so you are able to use your saiyan powers."

"Do you think I can?" I asked him.

"I guess we'll find out," he said walking out into the open whiteness.

Papa and I managed to stay for a whole year's worth of training. Of course, only a day had passed outside of the hyperbolic time chamber. I found out, that I was like my father. I had a hiding power ability within me. I was able to go super saiyan 4. I surprised the hell out of both myself and Papa.

We left Kami's lookout, and our first stop was out part of Mount Paozu. Then Papa took me to see Grandpa. "Well, if it isn't my brother. And niece to!" Uncle Goten said after answering the door.

"Hi Uncle Goten!" I said hugging him. We walked in and Grandma tackled me into a hug. "Hi Grandma!" I said as I eagerly hugged her back. "Grandpa!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground.

"Hi Pan!" He said back as we got back up. "Is there a reason why you guys decided today of all days you could have come to come?" Grandpa asked us as we sat down for tea.

"Well, I have two things to share," Papa said.

"Spit it out already Gohan!" Grandma said.

"Well the first thing, we will have to go outside for. And it's Pan's news," Papa said. Everyone made their way out to the back of the house, where the training took place. I have so many good memories back here.

"Alright Pan. Show them what you worked hard to achieve!" Papa said as I walked in front of them.

"I trained long and hard for this moment. I'm happy it finally happened! I'm almost as strong as you now Grandpa!" I said.

"Are you sure about that Pan?" he called back to me.

"Yes," I said. I began to power up. I hit super saiyan. Then ascended saiyan. Super Saiyan 3. And finally, I hit Super Saiyan 4. I looked at everyone, and they all were in shock.

"Pan, when did you learn this?" Grandpa asked me.

"Papa and I actually just got back from training for a year...in the hyperbolic time chamber," I said as I powered down.

"Well, that makes sense," Grandpa said.

"So what's the other thing?" Uncle Goten asked Papa.

"You might want to sit down for this one," he said as we walked back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of New Love

"Okay, we're sitting now. Time to tell us," Uncle Goten said.

"Allow me to tell them," Mama said coming into the room. I turned and saw Mama and she smiled at me.

"Hi Mama," I said hugging her. She came over and I gave her my chair. I stood next to her.

"What's the news," Grandma asked.

"I'm having another baby," Mama told them. They all started cheering and hugging Mama.

"Mama? Papa?" I asked.

"Yes Pan?" they asked me at the same time.

"Can I go see Giru and Bulla?" I asked.

"I don't care as long as it's okay with your mother," Papa said.

"Sure sweetie. Have fun!" Mama said. I hugged everyone and walked out and flew to West City, to Capsule Corp. When I arrived, Trunks was outside and so was Marron. She was blushing and giggling as he was talking to her. I didn't like what I saw next.

As they were talking, they didn't notice me standing there. Marron made a move toward Trunks, and he leaned in and**_ kissed_** her. After that, he looked up and saw me standing there. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I flew back into the air and away from them, away from Trunks. I didn't want to see him again. He said there was nothing going on between them. **He lied.**

Without thinking, I flew straight to my cave in the mountain. I ran in, and discarded my clothes. I left them in the front of the cave. I walked back into the emptiness of the cavern with the pool of clear water. I needed to cool off. I dove right in.

~Trunk's POV~

_What were you thinking?_ _How can you be such an idiot?_ I thought to myself. I told Pan there was nothing going on between Marron and I. I told Marron that today. I told her I was in love with someone else, and couldn't be with her. That was true. Pan may be twelve years younger than me, but I fell in love with her.

I flew toward Mount Paozu. I stopped at Pan's house. I knocked on the door. No one answered. I walked over to Goten's house and knocked. Gohan answered the door. "Is Pan here?" I asked Gohan.

"No, she went to your house," he said.

"Great," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Gohan said. I explained what happened. He looked at me and then shut the door. "Do you love my daughter?" he asked me with a surprised look on his face.

"Y-yes. I do," I confessed to Gohan.

"She loves you too," Gohan said.

"I know she does, and I just thought of a place she may be. I'll bring her home later Gohan," I said to him.

"Okay Trunks. Oh, and it was nice to see you again."

~Pan's POV~

I relaxed in the cool cave water. I thought of Trunks, and even though I told myself I never wanted to see him again, I sat in the water wishing he would just show up. I heard my name being called. It was Trunks's voice. I never made a sound, hoping he would find his way back here. _What should I do?_ I thought to myself. _I want to see him, but how can I?_ _He lied to me._ I told myself. "Pan?" I saw Trunks peek around the corner. He took a few steps toward me, and I saw as his cheeks turned a bright red. He saw me….naked.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I'm...sorry," he said to me. I saw a tear run down his face. I was speechless. I got out and walked over to him. He blushed even harder.

"Will you join me please?" I asked him. Hw gave a little smile, and started taking off his clothes. I dove back in and swam to one end. He slowly got in on the other side. We sat in silence for a while.

"I really am sorry for what you saw today," Trunks said in a quiet voice.

"It's fine," I said looking into the pool.

"No it's not. I told Marron today I couldn't see her, because I...well, because I'm in love with someone else," Trunks said looking from me to the water and blushing.

"Is that so?" I asked, my voice solid, emotionless.

"I know I'm like, twelve years older than you, but-I seem to have fallen in love with you Pan," he said as he looked into the water. My heart sped up and I got a little dizzy. I was speechless. "Truth is Pan, I started falling in love with you while we were in space, collecting the dragon balls. I just never said anything, because I didn't know how you felt about me. What do you think of me?" he asked.

"I've been in love with you since I was four. I admired the way you did things, your work, the way you fought. Only recently did it bother me that another person loved you. Marron drove me crazy with how much she loves you," I told him. I swam over by him, and he blushed a little. I did too, partly because we were seeing each other naked, and because of what he just told me.

"Good," he said. He then leaned in, and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye For Now

I still tried to understand what happened. I realized I was kissing Trunks, but I couldn't believe it was finally happening. I loved this moment, I didn't want it to end. But if we kept this up, there was a chance our lives could end. Because of what we are, when we chose to mark our mates, we can't take that back. For the females, heat was on and off from age thirteen to age sixteen. I knew Trunks could tell I was in heat, and I felt his body calling to mine. I was scared, if we took this any farther, Papa would kill Trunks.

We broke apart, realizing we should try to control whatever was calling within us. After getting out and getting dressed, Trunks sat me down out by the waterfall. He said there was something he needed to tell me. "As much as I hate to do this, I have to leave on a business trip. I just realized your feelings for me and my feelings for you. I don't exactly know how long I'll be gone," he said looking out into the stars.

"Oh, okay," was all I could say to him. This was breaking my heart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it to me.

"This is for you. Remember me, okay?" he said giving me a sad smile. I opened the box, and it was a diamond charm bracelet, and there were a few charms on it already. One was me and Trunks, and Mama and Papa, and Grandma and Grandpa. I looked in the box at the other charms. One was Bulla and Uncle Goten, one was Ubb and Buu, one was Grandpa H and Bee, Bulma and Vegeta was the last one. I put them all on there, and looked over at Trunks.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. I'm really going to miss you," I said as I hugged him.

"We have some time yet. What would you like to do?" he asked as he helped me to my feet. I thought for a second then reached out and took his hand. I pulled him back into the cave and turned the light on. He looked at me funny, and I smiled at him.

"Let's dance," I said turning the radio on. Trunks knew the song that was coming on, so he made sure we were set to dance. It was a slow song, and Trunks sang along:

_"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find"_

He looked at me, then continued:

_"This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed you but I loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_it's impossible.."_

I started blushing as we dance and he continued singing until the song was over. We looked at each other. He took me home, and that night, I realized I wasn't going to see Trunks for a long time.

_**~A/N: Sorry it's so short! I promise to make the chapters longer! Thanks to those who reviewed! I would appreciate more please!~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Birthdays and Arrivals

**~Three years later~**

It's been three years since I've seen Trunks. I'm currently going through a phase where I listened to that song everyday since he left me. I will be turning eighteen in a few days, and graduating high school and going to college in a couple of months. I was excited, but there wasn't a day that passed that I didn't think of Trunks. I really missed him. Mama and Papa accuse me of being love sick, and I knew it. I was love sick. I loved Trunks with all my heart.

Later that day, I went over to hang out with Bulla. We sat in her room and talked about this and that. I tried not mentioning Trunks, and I could tell she was hiding something from me. "What's going on Bulla?" I finally asked her.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," she said looking away from me and walking over to her balcony.

"Bulla, please," I asked walking over by her.

"It's Trunks," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"What about Trunks?"

"He's lost. In space," she said falling to her knees. I felt my heart break, and tears fall out of my eyes. _Lost in space? How? How can Trunks be lost in space?_ I couldn't think straight, and I couldn't see straight. I took off into the air and heard Bulla calling my name. I flew to the only place I know I could cry.

I arrived, safe at my cave, and the only other person who knew about this cave was Trunks. I ran behind the waterfall and threw myself against my couch and sat with my knees to my chest and my head in my hands. I cried, for I really missed and loved Trunks, but he's lost in space. I can't believe this. I walked over to my radio, and turned it on. Our song started playing. I looked at my wall of pictures, and I started singing the song. I felt a little better, and I knew Trunks would make it home.

I went home after the song ended, and my eyes were puffy from crying. I walked into my house, and Uncle Goten was sitting on the couch. I could tell everyone else had gotten the news about Trunks. "Oh Pan," Mama said coming over and hugging me. I started crying again, and so did everyone else. Uncle Goten needs a hug. I walked over to him, and I hugged him. "He'll be home," I said holding onto my uncle.

"How can you be so sure?" he said looking into my eyes.

"I can feel it," I said. I didn't know how to explain these feelings, but I could tell he was trying hard to get home. Wait. Did we bond? Is there a special connection with us? I couldn't think straight right now. I walked out of the living room and went to my bedroom.

"Trying to clear your head?" Papa asked, letting himself in.

"Yeah," I said looking at him. My little sister, Illizabella, came running in after Papa.

"It's otay," she said patting my shoulder. I gave her a little smile.

"Pan, I think you may be right," Papa said taking my hand. "Trunks is trying hard to get home before your birthday. If you want, I can teach you to talk to him through the bond you two started," he continued as my sister crawled on him.

"I'd love that Papa," I said.

"Illizabella, why don't you go and see if Mama needs any help?" Papa asked my little sister.

"Otay Papa," she said kissing his cheek and flying, yes I said flying, out of the room.

"Alright Pan. Clear your mind," Papa said. I did so. "Now, just think about Trunks. Try to picture him and then start talking."

_'Trunks? Trunks can you hear me?'_ I kept my head clear, but I heard as my sister and uncle entered the room. I also felt Bulla and Vegeta's ki approaching our house. I could feel Bulma's lifeforce as well.

_'Pan? Pan!'_ I heard my name being called.

'_Trunks? Is that you?'_ I asked back.

_'Yes! It's me! I'll be home by this time tomorrow. I finally know where I am.'_ he said.

'_Okay. Should I let everyone know?'_ I asked back.

_'Yes. Go ahead and tell everyone.'_ he said.

_'Trunks?'_ I asked one last time.

_'Yes Pan?'_ he asked in return.

_'See you tomorrow, and I love you.'_ I said as I opened my eyes.

_'I love you too, Pan.'_ I heard his response and smiled. Everyone looked at me, and I told them I would tell them as soon as the Briefs arrived. Everyone decided to head down to the kitchen for tea and cookies.

"So Pan. Any news?" Papa asked me as soon as the Briefs were sat and got comfortable.

"Trunks said he knows where he is now, and will be home by this time tomorrow," I said finishing a cookie.

"Just in time for your birthday party at our house," Bulma said. I turned and smiled at her.

**~The Next Day~**

"Hurry or we're gonna be late!" I called to my family members. I decided to embrace my girly side today. I did my makeup in shades of red, trying to match the shade of my new dress. My dress was skin tight, and strapless. It was a low-cut dress and was cut just above my knees. It brought out my bust and curves. I slid my new black knee-high boots on and zipped them up. I straightened my hair, and being straight, it went to the middle of my back.

I walked out of the bathroom, and my sister let out a 'wow that's my big sister!' sort of breath and jumped into my arms. "Sissy pretty," she said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Illizabella," I said hugging and kissing her back.

"Trunks will think you're pretty to Pan," Mama said coming into the room. I blushed a little and smiled at her.

"My, my. My oldest granddaughter sure has grown a lot," I heard Grandpa say as he entered the house.

"Grandpa!" I ran to hug him and my grandma who was coming in behind him.

"Happy Birthday!" Grandma said as she handed me a box.

"I want to wait until later," I said giving back to her.

"Okay Pan," she said. We all got ready, and headed to Capsule Corp. When we arrived, I got weird looks from everyone else in our group. They never saw me dress this nice before, but since it was my eighteenth birthday, I felt it was necessary. I looked around, and realized Trunks wasn't there yet.

"Happy Birthday Pan!" Everyone yelled after singing to me and as I blew my candles out. I got ready to start cutting the cake, when Bulma put the music back on. The song that came on, was none other than mine and Trunks's song. I couldn't help but sing along as I cut the cake and handed out pieces to everyone. Next thing I knew, this was happening:

_"So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find."_

I saw Trunks walk in, and I couldn't control my legs as they ran to hug him. We stood there holding each other for a while, and then went back to enjoying my birthday.


End file.
